Dile Al Sol
by Anna-Black22
Summary: En la guerra mueren muxas personas... Eso causa un gran dolor, y, cuando pierdes a la persona mas importante para ti... RonHermione


FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Wenu, os subo ste one-shot, para celebrar ls navidads xDD. Spero k os gust i os paseis felics fiestas

Es posible k os encontreis otra sorpresita mia cn el año nuevo... No digo nada más

Os dejo un song fic de una antigua canción de la Oreja de Vang Googh. Espero que os guste.

DILE AL SOL

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que él se fue. Desde que él se fue para no volver jamás. Y para dejar a un corazón completamente destrozado. Pero él no era el único que se había ido. Destrucción. Esa palabra era la que explicaba todo. Muerte. Pero ahora, Hermione Granger había perdido todas las ganas de luchar, de vivir, de ser feliz. Que más daba todo, si él no estaba allí.

Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad  
Que separó a un joven y dulce amor  
Él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar

Ya todo había terminado. Ella no había tenido valor suficiente para ir al funeral. Había llorado, había llorado más de lo que había llorado el resto de su vida. Ya no le quedaba ninguna razón por la que ser feliz. Voldemort había caído, pero ¿a qué precio? El de miles de vidas inocentes. Entre ellas, la suya.  
Allí estaba ella, tirada en su cama, con su dormitorio en penumbra. Pensando en él. Recordando momentos felices, planes arrebatados, sueños y todo el mundo que pensaban construir, que se había derrumbado.

Fue una lanza la que atravesó  
Mil sentimientos y un corazón  
Él murió de pié, nunca regresó

Hermione se levantó, y abrió la ventana. El sol empezaba a aparecer. Secándose las lágrimas que había derramado en aquella noche en vela, contempló el horizonte, preguntándose por él. ¿Sería feliz? Ojalá que él pudiese alcanzar la felicidad que a ella le habían negado. Pero tenía que olvidar. Olvidar. Algo tan fácil de decir, pero tan difícil de realizar. Le dolía pensar en él. Él ya no estaba allí con ella, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias. En su mente sólo se escuchaba una pregunta: ¿Por qué él? Habían muerto muchas personas inocentes, habían arrebatado muchos sueños, pero no comprendía porqué se lo habían llevado.

Y vuelve a mí y dame tu mano al andar  
Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar  
Dile Al Sol que haga volar  
Tu calor hacia nuestro hogar  
Para que Vuelvas a Mí

Caminó por un pequeño prado, hacia un gran árbol que se alzaba en un pequeño alto del terreno. Quería dejar de existir, quería estar junto a él. Quería volver a sentir su cariño, su carita mirándolo, quería tenerlo una vez más a su lado, quería que todo volviese a ocurrir de nuevo para cambiar los hechos, pero... Él había muerto valientemente y con honor, defendiendo a los inocentes y a los que de verdad necesitaban ayuda. Se tumbó a los pies del árbol, mientras sentía que de nuevo las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós  
Se heló su sangre y tembló su voz  
Mientras se alejaba su joven amor

Era tan horrible recordarlo. Él le había mirado tiernamente y se había despedido con un tierno beso en los labios. Le había susurrado "Volveré". ¿Por qué no había cumplido su palabra? ¿Por qué la había hecho sufrir de aquella manera? Le odiaba, ¿por qué hacía que su vida, de pronto, se derrumbara? Empezó a llorar más fuerte aún, y lamentándose por estar tan sola. La soledad era su única amiga. ¿Qué tenía aquello de malo? Se aferró al viejo árbol, sintiéndose muy mal.

Cuentan que todas las mañanas va  
A conversar con Un viejo árbol gris  
Ahí le habla de su gran soledad

Pero quizás, él estaba más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba. Hermione sabía que él nunca la dejaría sola. Incluso, más allá de la muerte, ella tenía una fe ciega en que él, estuviese donde estuviese, estaría velando por ella, protegiéndola. Por eso ella también pedía con todas sus fuerzas que él lograse ser feliz, que siguiera adelante. Puede que ya no tuviese nada más por lo que aferrarse a la vida, pero estaba segura de que él hubiese querido que ella fuera feliz y gozara hasta el último momento. Miró al cielo, estaba segura que él ahora la estaba observando.

Y vuelve a mí y dame tu mano al andar  
Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar  
Dile Al Sol que haga volar  
Tu calor hacia nuestro hogar  
Para que Vuelvas a Mí

Su estado de ánimo cambiaba momentáneamente. A veces se sentía feliz porque sabía que él estaba allí, otras veces triste porque no iba a volver nunca más, otras veces tenía ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas lo desdichada que era, y otras, sin embargo, prefería llorar en silencio, dejando que las penas salieran al exterior por medio de lágrimas. Este último caso era el que más frecuentaba. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle sus penas, sus amigos también habían muerto, pero ella, a la hora de la batalla final o pudo hacer nada... ¿Por qué el destino era tan injusto con ella?

¿Dónde estás, amor?  
¿Dónde duermes hoy?  
Dame el beso aquel  
Que me dijo adiós, me dijo adiós, adiós

Después de un nuevo día en el que lo único que hacía era llorar y pensar en su amor muerto, su amor al que ya no volvería a ver nunca más, Hermione se acostó en su cama, pensando que aquella noche tampoco podría dormir, como todas. Pero el sueño la invadió.  
Soñó, soñó el sueño más maravilloso que nunca había tenido. Él estaba allí, sonriéndole, debajo de su viejo árbol, donde se reunían cuando eran jóvenes. Hermione no quería que el sueño terminara, quería quedarse para siempre así, los dos juntos, en silencio, un silencio que significaba mucho más que las palabras.

Y vuelve a mí y dame tu mano al andar  
Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar  
Dile Al Sol que haga volar  
Tu calor hacia nuestro hogar  
Para que Vuelvas a Mí

Entonces, en medio del sueño, el chico, que acariciaba la suave cabellera antes enmarañada de la chica, susurró:  
- Hermione, sigue a delante- le susurró. La chica le miró, sin una expresión definida en su rostro-. Por favor, sigue adelante por mí. Sé feliz. Yo siempre estaré allí.

Y vuelve a mí y dame tu mano al andar  
Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar  
Dile Al Sol que haga volar  
Tu calor hacia nuestro hogar  
Para que Vuelvas a Mí

Hermione se despertó. Una pequeña sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. Sabía que aquel sueño era real. Seguiría adelante. Sabía que él siempre estaría a su lado, apoyándola. Iba a ser feliz y seguir adelante por él, por Ronald Weasley.

FIN

Estaba revisando mis discos antiguos, y de repente, me encuentro con el primero de La Oreja. Cuando escuché esta canción se me vino la idea, espero que os guste este song-fic. Por favor, dejad reviews si os gustó, y si no os gustó también.

dejamos paso a que la gente reflexione acerca de que es lo que va a poner en los reviews que me manden..  
...

...

...

...

...

Una vez pensado, me despido deseandoos d nuevo, uns felices fiestas! Dejen reviews, i arias + feliz a una escritora!


End file.
